


Shadows Still

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2004-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He'd never seen Nick happier than he was right now, his hair all buzzed off and sparkling sunset colors in the fading light.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Still

Late late summer, and there were tourists still, but not too many, and sometimes, especially early in the morning, JC could pretend the world was new, and he was new, and there was nothing but the ocean rolling beneath him and the birds squawking somewhere high above. He liked to listen with eyes still closed, his skin damp from sleeping on the boat, and sometimes he liked to slip out of bed and watch the morning open up topside, Nick padding after him, half asleep and still dreaming.

In the afternoons JC could walk barefoot down the length of the dock, his hair all dready and tangled, picking up seashells and smooth stones once he reached the shore. And Nick could stand in line at Larsen's like everybody else, huge slabs of tuna and swordfish on the counter, just caught, the fishermen laughing out back when the boats came in, all wiry muscles and broad accents and sweaty, heated skin.

Beautiful, JC thought, but this was beautiful, too, the way they both just fit in here, college kids and locals and there was a scene, but there wasn't, nobody cared. He'd never seen Nick happier than he was right now, his hair all buzzed off and sparkling sunset colors in the fading light.

Times like these they could spread a blanket on the sand and just be, shoulders brushing, fingers tangled in the shadows and Nick's soft voice mixing with the wind. It was a gift, this time together, someone smoking a joint down the beach a ways, a couple of little kids playing by the water's edge, all tiny footprints and high-pitched squeals. Nick's lips brushed against his, and JC couldn't think of a single reason not to kiss him back, out in the open for anyone to see.

Days and days on the open water, just the two of them, sun and salt and Nick's back straining at the sails, no one around for miles. Nights under the stars, JC imagining he could taste the pale light on Nick's skin, gold and cream, Nick shimmering above him, trust like an anchor keeping them both right there. JC could feel it everywhere, this trust, pulsing inside of him, settling in his bones.

"JC," Nick whispered, ducking a little, and JC brushed his lips across Nick's stubbly head. JC could taste him now if he wanted to, right here, and Nick would be sea-sweet and prickly, hot, radiating heat. JC felt the blood rushing into his lips already, tingly, just beneath his skin.

"Yeah?" JC asked, and Nick's eyes blinked midday blue, clear and shiny, stretching out the last few rays of setting sun. Nick was strong, so strong, and JC was sleepy and sort of shivery, and oh, Nick was smiling now, rubbing the inside of JC's wrist.

"C'mere, baby," Nick said, and JC slid into the shelter of Nick's body, the sounds of the ocean and the gulls mixing with Nick's heartbeat, the feel of Nick's lips on his throat, chapped and coconutty, and JC knew he could close eyes right now and this would still be one of his favorite memories, surrounded by warm skin and salty air and Nick's voice in his ear, the most amazing sunset he'd ever seen.  
   
   


\-- End -- 


End file.
